A Not So Forbidden Love And Family
by Cameron Reese Slytherin
Summary: So, Harry ends up married to Barty Crouch Jr and they have children and what not. I wrote this story a long time ago and now I rewrote it a bit. I seriously can't believe I had this on Live Journal since I haven't been on in forever. Slash. Mpreg. Harry/Barty Crouch Jr.


**A Not So Forbidden Love and Family**

**Summary: So, Harry ends up married to Barty Crouch Jr and they have children and what not. I wrote this story a long time ago and now I rewrote it a bit. I seriously can't believe I had this on Live Journal since I haven't been on in forever. Slash. Mpreg. Harry/Barty Crouch Jr.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.**

* * *

Harry was currently sitting on a bench at the beach with his feet in the water. You may think that it was a Muggle beach but it's actually not. He was at his husband's beach house at some remote island as far away from the Muggle and Magical world as one could get. After the war against Voldemort, his lover had banned him from anything Muggle. he was a bit sad since nothing could have warned him to the fact that his lover threatened to kill his friends.

He would never leave his husband no matter what,he loved him too much to do that. His eye-sight was fixed and he grew his hair out until it rested just above his butt. The man even killed the Dursleys when he found out what they did to him. People would think that he would've married Ginny but truth is she was getting on his nerves with her hero worship, she may have said that she had grown past that but he could see it in her eyes.

A lot has changed ever since they began dating. For instance, he only had friends that are dark AND pure-blooded. He looked so petite now with curvy hips and he always thought that he look girly but his lover told him that he loved that he loved his figure and how small he was because he could make love to him better. Many would say that his lover didn't love him but he would beg to differ because he experienced that love first hand.

Harry loved his life no matter how messed up it was. He had changed drastically when he found out that Dumbledore planned to sacrifice his life for the Wizarding world. The Wizarding world was now ruled by Voldemort and contrary to what people may think, when he found out about Dumbledore's sacrificing him he immediately surrendered and was surprised that instead of killing him, Voldemort had given him to one of his most loyal and they even began dating. What he did after that was something he didn't want to get into right now. He wanted to enjoy his time outside before his husband demanded his attention.

Harry was content with how his life turned out no matter how much blood shed had to happen for it to be so calm. It was all thanks to his husband and Voldemort. He smiled when he heard his husband approaching him from the way that he purposely cleared his throat. He sighed in contentment when arms wrapped around him and pulled him against an unclothed chest.

"What's on your mind?" The man whispered into his ear.

Harry leaned against the ripped abs and wrapped the toned arms around himself, "Nothing really, just dwelling in the past."

He turned his head upwards only to see the small smile on his husband's face, the man looked at him then leaned down and planted a sweet kiss upon his plump, pink lips.

They both sighed into the kiss before parting slowly. "You know that I love you very much." It wasn't a question but a statement that made a smile bloom on his lips.

Harry twisted around so he could face his husband before he replied, "I know, I love you too Barty."

The man in question gave him a little smile before attacking his lips hungrily once more. Barty wrapped one of his hand around Harry's waist and came around to stand in front of Harry before he used the other hand to cup his face so he could properly ravish the smaller man's lips. They both moaned into the kiss making both their members twitch slightly.

Surprisingly, it was Barty who broke the kiss.

"Come on, let's go inside. I have a surprise for you." Barty said, his tongue flicking out with garnered a giggle from Harry. Other than that, he got up off the bench with his lover's help.

They both began walking back inside the house when Barty conjured a blindfold and wrapped it around Harry's eyes softly of which cause said man to giggle. He of course had help going into the house since he couldn't see anything at all. Barty led him into a room since his hand grazed a door knob and made him stand still before the blindfold was removed tenderly from his face.

He gasped at the sight in front of him. He was standing in a baby's room, the walls were painted baby blue with animals hiding behind rocks and playing together. Tears gathered in his eyes at the sight and he rubbed his stomach. He was currently nine months pregnant and was set to deliver soon with his and Barty's children, that's right, they were having twins, a boy and a girl.

He spotted two cribs opposite each other, one colored in blue for the boy and pink for the girl, tears flowed from his eyes and down his cheeks and he hugged Barty tightly even though his stomach got in the way. He peppered his husband's face with kisses, you would think that they would have already had the babies room but Barty insisted that he would handle it and he was so happy that he listened to the man.

He was due soon and to tell you the truth, he was excited yet a bit scared about all the things that could go wrong with the birth. His husband constantly reassured him but he was still scared but then that fear turned into determination to make sure that their children survived. He turned around and continued surveying the rest of the room, over the cribs he could see magical stars hovering everywhere with all sorts of animals running around.

He had never seen anything like that before. He turned to the left and gasped when he saw a life sized pony cushion, and when he turned to the right his eyes bulged when he saw a life sized zebra cushion, he wasn't gasping because they were life sized, well that's one of the reasons but he gasped when he saw those to animal cushion acting like real animals.

"Baby... When the kids grow a bit older will those animals move when they sit on them?" He questioned fearfully.

Barty chuckled before responding, "I won't ever purchase anything that would hurt our children, Sweetheart. When they sit on them, the animals would just begin a slow rocking motion with cushions on each side, but when the kids are off, they will be like real animals without the galloping." He hugged Harry close to his chest and kissed his hair lovingly.

"Barty..." He whined. "I'm horny. I know that we were told not to have sex until the babies are born, but can you please improvise." He begged wantonly.

Barty sighed softly but decided to give his smaller husband what he wanted. They had been abstinent for Five months now and although they both missed their Intimacy, he knew it would be best if they had abstained until the children were born but he now realized that his husband couldn't wait until then so he decided to give him what he wanted. A bit of cum wouldn't hurt the children because the Healers did say it was still necessary.

He planted a kiss on Harry's cheek.

"Okay then Baby. But it'll be slow so do not rush me," He murmured softly.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief because he thought that Barty would deny him as always but he nodded in understanding. Barty gripped his arms softly and led him to their bedroom where he gently laid Harry on the bed and spelled away both of their clothing.

Barty smiled softly down at Harry and planted a passionate kiss upon his plump, pink lips leaving them swollen; He grabbed the scented lube from inside the drawer to his right and coated two of his fingers. He then placed the lube next to him and winked at Harry who blushed deliciously.

He carefully parted Harry's tanned globes and circled the pucker with his finger, teasing Harry before pushing inside slowly. He groaned at the heat radiating around his finger and the way the muscles clamped down on his finger.

Harry moaned loudly, "Hmm...Barty!"

In response Barty pushed a second finger inside Harry and began thrusting them slowly, he then angled his fingers so that they could hit Harry's prostate. He began thrusting them a bit harder making them hit his husband's prostate rather harshly yet pleasurably.

"Ahhh! Hmm... More please!" Harry screeched wantonly.

Barty began thrusting his fingers against Harry's prostate faster until his husband became a helpless pile of goo under his ministrations; He didn't want Harry to cum so he removed his fingers slowly, a loud squelching sound erupting only to get a whimper reverberate from harry.

He bent down and attacked Harry's lips before retreating. "Shh... hold on," He whispered before he picked up the lube once more from next to him then poured a generous amount in his hand and slowly rubbed it on his cock before discarding it on the floor. He lined his member up with Harry's hungry, quivering portal before slowly sliding inside; He bit his lips to stop the loud moan from coming from his lips before he angled his hips and thrust in a bit fast hitting Harry's prostate dead on.

Harry arched up into Barty, but it was not much of an arch because of his pregnant stomach, "Barty! please!" He begged.

The man in question began a fast-slow rhythmic pace, he kept his arm on Harry's member so that he wouldn't cum fast.

Harry's head moved from side to side already feeling his orgasm coming. After a couple more thrust from his husband, he ended up cumming on both of their chests, white, hot spurts of cum covered them both hitting Barty in the face.

Barty licked the cum off his mouth then slowly kissed Harry after said person fell asleep tired from their activity; He slowly pull out of Harry. He then used his wand and muttered a cleaning charm on Harry then covered his nude form with a sheet and slowly got off the bed.

He smiled at his husband round with his children before going to take a cold shower.

* * *

"Shit! Barty, I can't do it!" Harry cried trying to stay conscious.

Barty's eyes softened at his lover who was lying on the hospital bed in labor. "Look at me, Baby. Baby!" After getting Harry's attention, he smiled slightly. "You can do this. You're the strongest person I know Baby. You can do it," He murmured lovingly.

Harry cried before squeezing Barty's hand when another contraction came; He pushed as hard as he could. He was in labor for two hours now and he was tired as hell. He focused on the Medi-Wizard's words, "I want you to push as hard as you can when the next contraction comes okay? The baby is already crowning."

Harry shook his head and screamed when another contraction came but followed the man's instructions and began pushing. He pushed so hard that it tore another scream from his lips. The Medi-Wizard looked at him with a smile on his face, "That was good. Now I want one more push then you can see your baby." He encouraged.

Harry nodded furiously before he gripped Barty's hand when the last contraction came of he gave one big push with a screech and not long after crying filled the room. "Congratulations, ! You have a healthy baby boy."

Harry smiled a little before a hoarse scream tore from his lips when another contraction came. Sweat beading on his face, he pushed so hard that the babies shoulders came out with the head. The Medi-Wizard blinked a bit before encouraging his patient, "That's good. Just one more big push then you can rest."

Harry smiled tiredly then the last contraction came and he gave one final push before crying filled the room again; He was tired and planned to fall asleep before yet another contraction came making Harry's eyes go wide; He screamed at Barty before pushing as hard as he could.

Barty was now shaking furiously from Harry's tight grip and his eyes widened when he heard the Medi-Wizard announce that they were having triplets; He looked at his husband to see him crying before he pushed harder until the sound of a baby crying filled the room the last time. He breathed a sigh oh relief when the grip on his hand slackened and looked at Harry's face to find him unconscious. He got up and kissed Harry's head before following the Medi-Wizard to see his children, leaving Harry to rest while a Medi-Witch cleaned him up.

* * *

Harry woke up only to see Barty's grinning face looking at him; He smiled slightly before yawning, causing his lover to chuckle. A scathing retort was on his lips before Barty claimed them lovingly. Barty poured all his love into the kiss; He got on the bed and began kissing his husband furiously, not paying any attention to the person who walked in, he kissed Harry as hard and passionate as he could.

"Misters Crouch. If you would give me a minute," The Medi-Wizard intruded.

Barty sighed before disconnecting their lips leaving Harry's red and swollen; He smiled and after Harry returned it, he turned towards the man and sat on the side of the bed. "The third birth was unexpected, but there was no problem because all the babies are healthy. Congratulations! You have two boys and one girl." The man smiled at them before moving to the side to allow three Medi-Witches inside carrying three wrapped bundles, one in pink, one in blue and the other in green.

Harry smiled and stretched his hand out only to receive his daughter while Barty received the boys; He cooed at the baby before kissing her nose. He looked at barty only to see him looking at the boys with happiness evident on his face, they didn't even notice when the man and the three witches left.

"Her name would be Arianna Lilian Potter-Crouch." Barty smiled before getting up and handing Harry the boy wrapped in green blankets while taking the girl. "His name would be Sebastian Nathan Potter-Crouch." Barty then handed him the boy in blue blanket while taking Sebastian from Harry. " This little man's name is Lucas James Potter-Crouch." Harry smiled at Barty who then began cooing over the kids.

* * *

Harry was currently waddling along platform nine and three quarters; He was holding his youngest daughter's hand who was born two years after the triplets , Her name was Kinley Hadrianna Potter-Crouch. He was pregnant with twins and he was radiating happiness; He was due in four months. He was seeing his children off to Hogwarts, after the years their children only grew more beautiful, Arianna had sparkling green eyes, waist length red hair with brown flecks, Lucas had warm brown eyes with flecks of green and he also had waist length sandy blonde hair with hints of red while Sebastian had green eyes with a hint of brown and he also had waist length black hair with hints of red and brown, overall his children were beautiful and the boys didn't want to cut their hair so he allowed them to wear it long since his was also long.

Kinley had her father's brown eyes with sandy blond waist length hair, she was their little angel and in two more years she would also attend Hogwarts.

"Goodbye Mother. Goodbye Father," Their children said stiffly. While Barty loved their children, he was strict with them. He wanted them to act like the Pure-bloods they are. Even it made Harry upset, he couldn't get Barty to change his mind.

He smiled and hugged each of them. "Goodbye, my babies." In response they groaned at the name he called them since they were born. Kinley giggled at them, at least her name was better.

"Goodbye," Barty replied stiffly and Harry elbowed him in the stomach; He gave him a glance before hugging their children whom hugged back eagerly.

They waved at the children as they got on the train and Harry blew a kiss at them before the train took off.

Barty pinched his butt and whispered in his ear, "You're gonna make up for that." He then licked Harry's ear before smirking.

Harry raised an eyebrow before snorting. "Fine, lets go home and see what you got," He said before they turned around to go home.

Little Kinley looked between her parents before pretending to gag. "Eww... Grown-ups are Icky," She said while scrunching up her nose. For a nine year old, she still behaved as if she were four years old. In response there was laughter from both Harry and Barty.

* * *

**A/N: There, I rewrote it as much as I could without straining from the small plot. I have to say that I forgot about this story. Please Read and Review if you like this pairing.**

**ReAd AnD ReViEw**


End file.
